


About a girl

by cyclone_witch



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone_witch/pseuds/cyclone_witch
Summary: 六一，考完试QAQ想写一个年下babysitter HunterX 不负责任Dad Sebastian的文，发现我真不适合写一个精灵古怪的熊孩子……要怎样才能熊的可爱？而且我明天还有份报告要交TAT……如果这篇能写下去，Hunter会发现Sebastian更熊孩子。
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	About a girl

**Author's Note:**

> 六一，考完试QAQ想写一个年下babysitter HunterX 不负责任Dad Sebastian的文，发现我真不适合写一个精灵古怪的熊孩子……要怎样才能熊的可爱？
> 
> 而且我明天还有份报告要交TAT……
> 
> 如果这篇能写下去，Hunter会发现Sebastian更熊孩子。

Hunter甩了甩肩上快要掉下来的背包，提着一个简单的拎包，对着左手便条上的潦草字迹对照确定着地址。这是一栋距市中心很近的高级公寓楼，交通便利，风景优美，设施完备。总之，是Hunter现在租也租不起的地方。至少他接下来暂住的地方还不错不是吗？

楼下的保安听说他是来当“Smythe先生家暂时的暑期babysitter”后，简单的通报和登记就放他通过，还友好的提醒他是顶层。Hunter不确定他同情的眼神是怎么回事，这让他难得有些紧张，在迈出电梯前不由自主做了几个深呼吸，然后才一脸小心翼翼地按上门铃。

模糊的声音传来，大概是什么“不要乱跑”的叫喊，然后大门被“砰”地打开，Hunter忐忑地开口准备自我介绍“hi——”，就被门里的人不耐烦打断，“谢天谢地你终于到了，我等下十点钟有个会议，我订了pizza算是你们的午饭，不准给她吃冰淇淋不准让她看太久电视好好看着她剩下等我回来再说——”然后一阵风般抓起公文包出门了。

Hunter目瞪口呆的看着，他就这么放心把自己四岁的女儿留给一个刚见面的陌生人？即使这个陌生人是他女儿的暂时看护？

一个小脑袋从沙发后冒了出来，气鼓鼓地瞪着门口，仿佛她爹的身影还留在那里。她一头黑色齐耳短发，刘海却参差不齐，活像被狗啃了一般。Hunter注意到她灰绿色的大眼睛，亮晶晶地。

她小大人般叹了口气，从沙发上滑下来，撒着小脚丫，迈着豪迈的步子。Hunter将他的包放在玄关处，跟着她一路进了厨房,这儿干净地让Hunter怀疑除了冰箱和微波炉外的电器毫无用处。

小姑娘——Hunter还不确定她的名字，说真的怎么会有家长不负责任到这个地步——熟练地拖过一个小板凳，站了上去费力地在冰箱里掏了半天，“草莓，草莓，为什么都是草莓，”她耷拉着嘴角，怂肩，“凑合吧。”

Hunter觉得自己必须要介入了。“你爸爸，我想，他不是不让你吃冰淇淋吗？”

“Fine，”她说，“反正我也不喜欢这个口味”，在狠狠挖了一大勺塞进嘴里后，合上盖子放回冰箱去。她注意到Hunter疑惑的眼神，随意挥了挥手，“没关系，Sebastian不会注意到的。”

Hunter知道那是他最新雇主的名字，他还是第一次遇见这么有特色的一对父女。

他小心看护着黑发小女孩把凳子放回原地，又看着她噔噔噔跑回客厅爬上沙发，打开电视。

鉴于他接下来一个暑假都要和这位宝贝打交道，他觉得还是趁着迪斯尼的片头做个自我介绍的好。

“hi，我是Hunter Clarington，接下来两个月你爸爸不在的时候都有我陪你。My fair lady，你的名字是？”

“Léa，但我允许你叫我Elsa。”她上下打量着Hunter，“你很帅，我喜欢你，但我不觉得你能撑完这个周末。”

Hunter微微一笑，满脸的深沉与自信。他带过的熊孩子也不少了，他对付的来。

在第14次看到Frozen里“万丈高楼平地起，美少女Elsa，变身!”后Hunter不那么确定了。而Léa再次兴冲冲地拿着遥控器，准备回放。

说真的，Rachel妈妈*的声音的确很好听。单曲循环，Hunter就不那么确定了。

四岁小姑娘口齿不那么清楚地跟着哼唱，他还是第一次听到人把歌唱地如此充满原创性与个人风格。不过Léa高音时扯着嗓子差点被自己口水呛到的样子实在让人心软。

但他觉得自己得做些什么来完成“不准让她看太久电视”的任务。

还有什么比姗姗来迟的披萨快递小哥更让人看到希望呢。Hunter付了钱——从他自己的钱包。

“Elsa，lunch！”

她乖乖洗手，恹恹不乐的爬上她的“皇位”。正有一搭没一搭地咬着披萨，她偏头看着坐在斜对面的Hunter，突然开口问：“为什么要来做babysitter？”

Hunter耸肩，“我来纽约呆一个暑假参观学校，需要地方住。而你爸爸需要一个人陪着你。”

她囔鼻子，“yeah，他需要人看着我。”然后冲空气中挥舞拳头，仿佛那里有什么人似的。

而远在会议室里开会的Sebastian莫名觉得身上一凉。

**Author's Note:**

> *Idina Menzel在frozen中为Elsa配音并演唱Let It Go，她同时在Glee里演Rachel的生母。这里，我打破了次元！
> 
> Léa的发型是这样的,lofter上有图，我已经找不到原图了，而且不知道怎么贴图


End file.
